The Forbidden Breed
by verner2
Summary: This is a godly Naruto story if you want me to do more with it I'll need ten revews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden Breed Prologue**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

When time began there were four, three brothers and a sister, all immortal. Their names were Angelo, Kira, War, and Love. Angelo, Kira, War, and Love were the first of their race (angel, human, demon, and god). Their names were all but lost for eternity.

Angelo was the first angel. His body was that of a runner's, with hair white as snow (went up to his neck) except for one black bang that swept over his right eye, his eyes were a deep gold, behind him were two pitch black wings, over his heart was a kami for angel. What he wore was a pair of black seekers and jeans.

Kira was the first human. His body was that of a muscle builder's, with a mane of golden spiky hair that went to the middle of this back, with deep blue eyes, over his heart was the kami for human. What he wore was (only) a pair of dark midnight blue jeans.

War was the first demon. His body was that of a swimmer's, with hair as black as the night that went up to his neck, behind him were two midnight black dragon wings, his eyes were some were between blood and ruby red, over his heart was the kami for demon. What he wore was a pair of combat boots and jeans (all black).

Love was the first goddess (god). Her body was that of a models, with straight golden hair that went to the middle of her thighs, with soft blue eyes, on the back of her left hand was the kami for god. What she wore was a tang top, roman style sandals and jeans (all gold/yellow).

This is a story of the first and only descendent of the first god, angel, human, and demon all together in only one boy. His name is Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was October 10th. It has been seven years since the Kyuubi attack. The day Minoto Namikaze sealed the beast in his son Naruto and died doing the deed that sentenced his son's life to hell. On that same day Naruto's name was taken from him to become Naruto Uzumaki given his mother's last name. Also on that same day Danzo put limiter seals all over his body as well as a genjustu seal to hide all of seals except one that littered his body. Now back to today October 10th.

Naruto sprinted away from the mob. That shouted insults at him left and right. " Demon! Demon brat! Murder! Scum! Die! Go to hell!" The mob was made up of over fifty civilians, ten genin, and one Inu AMBU.

When Naruto (dressed in torn back shorts and a plain white shirt) made a wrong turn into a dead end the mob cornered him. They started yelling " Lets finish what the fourth started!" Naruto's arm was broken by the blunt end of a kunai, cuts littered his body from sword, broken glass, and ect.

Just when it was going to end Inu grabbed Naruto by the shirt and charged up a chidori. His last word before he did the deed were "Go to hell Kyuubi!". With those words his hand went through his chest just missing his heart.

Kyuubi yelled and thrashed in his cage yelling **"No I will not die! Stay alive you're the only pure breed left! No! Father, Uncles, Aunt please save him, save me your own blood from this injustice!"**. After Kyuubi stopped all of what he was doing he wept for his container Naruto Namikaze.

When Naruto was hit with the chidori the mob stared to cheer for what happened to this insistent. Naruto heard their cheering he snapped. His power increased to that of a god's, with all of his power all but the Kyuubi's seal broke and with that his power increased over a hundred fold. The mob looked at him in fear. Once he pulled out Inu's hand all knew they were going to die a painful horrible death.

At that same time the third Hokage and ten AMBU showed up. He yelled out to Naruto " Naruto please stop. Do not hurt them an eye for an eye makes the world go blind!". When he yelled that to Naruto he stopped and clasped. The Hokage told the ten AMBU that came with him to go send everyone to Anko and Ibiki for a little chat while he took Naruto to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital

The hokage ran into the hospital and ordered for Naruto to be treated. Most of the staff was ready to decline. One doctor came up and said "put him in room thirteen and myself and my team" he turned to the rest of the staff and glared at them "will heal him because apparently some people are too stupid to think a fox the size of the Hokage tower is the same seven year old wounded right in front of them." With that said the doctor Mr. Fallen took Naruto in his arms and carried him to room thirteen ( He has slightly spiky black hair with one lone bang covering his right eye from view. Dressed in a white lab coat and a black pair of shoes, sleeve less shirt and baggy black pants.) while thinking 'the last pure forbidden breed has been found and is the one of all of the original four. This is very surprising for only the first child of a forbidden breed becomes a forbidden breed, for all of those generations to be in this one boy he maybe will be able to surpass or even kill Love, War, Aneglo, and Kira.' with that thought he knew that he must become one of the few to train him.

"Hokage-sama" Mr. Fallen said to grab the Hokage's attention. " I would like to train the boy in medical ninjuisu for him to be able to better defend himself."

Well Mr. fallen I would be fine with that but are you sure you want to? The council will try and will make your life as miserable as possible." the Hokage said dreadfully as they walked along.

"I am sure Hokage-sama" said Mr. Fallen. ' After all as stated in a prophecy hundreds of years ago _the forbidden breed one of Love ,War ,Kira ,and Angelo all in one body the Whirlpool of water and wind shall grant immortality to the ones who gave him the power to protect and destroy for this is the power of the immortal forbidden now tri breed_ yes you are the one who shall save or destroy us all.'

In Naruto's mind

"Where am I? Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I'm in a sewer! Well might as well follow that light" Naruto said as he walked down the curter that was unknowingly his mind. As Naruto walked on he saw four figures looking at him. Naruto was in shock two looked all most like a female and older version of him. There were three males and one female.

The female said " young descendent you shall learn all of what has been hidden from you but first you must awaken fully. Do not hide your hatdered for you are the son of the original for all demons, angels, humans and gods shall fall before you." and then they disappeared.

Naruto ran down the rest of the courtier and was met with the Kyuubi. " So you are the reason I am hated. I asked for forgiveness for deeds I have never done because of you! I curse to hell!" Naruto yelled. As Naruto yelled a black angel and dragon wing came out of back and the kami for human, god, angel, and demon appeared around his heart.

Kyuubi said "** So you have a wakened and have become a tri-breed as well as a forbidden breed so now I shall teach you to control your demonatic chakera."**

"Thank-you? I guess I'll leave now." said Naruto. And with that he left.

"** Hope you are ready for hell kit because no one and I mean no one gets away with yelling at me.**" Kyuubi said to himself with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hospital

Naruto starts to a waken from his slumber. While the Hokage and Mr. Fallen were thinking about how to help out Naruto, one for power and the other for a promise. When Naruto open his eyes he sees his Jiji talking to some weird gye. Naruto asks " What happened Now Jiji and am I in trouble? Because they stared it not me!"

After getting out of his shock of Naruto waking up he told Naruto " No you are not in any trouble Naruto and I know it was not your fault and that they started it." Then the Hokage Hisurin Sarotobi the 'god' of shonobi became serious "Now Naruto can you please tell me why there is a very powerful genjustu over you right now?"

Naruto's response to the hokage is " What do you mean Jiji? Why would I have one of those things up, plus you already know I have horrible chakra control. All thanks to a fox with nine tails you never told me was sealed in me. Now can you tell me how I could ever be able to do that?"

Mr. Fallen cut the conversation to a halt we he started talking to the Hokage " Lord Hokage, I would wish to tell you before this argument escalates to far that. I put the genjuisu over young Naruto because I just remebered his last name is that of a bloodline clan. The reason for the genjuise is because from what I have learned over the years about this clan and from the wounds" winces " I knew his bloodline was awakening. And the blood line has five different paths with it and make the user look like that path. the paths are demon, human, angel, god, and tri breed."


End file.
